


Lighthouse Cafe

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop AU, Alternate Universe - Kasius is royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Sinara smiled too sweetly at Kasius as he ordered his coffee





	Lighthouse Cafe

Lighthouse Café stood in amongst the many other cafes and pretentious buildings in the town. It was white, bland and non-descript, much like the coffee and range of cakes one could buy from inside. The only lively things inside were the patrons and servers, though the latter’s would often debate this, complaining about how dead they feel inside from working in such a bland and boring place.

Sinara was one of those latter’s complaining about how working for the café would send her to her grave.

Daisy gave her a look but otherwise ignored the frequently made remarks. Bobbi snorted from behind the coffee machine. May, their manager, gave each one of them a look which had them scurrying back to work. Daisy on the food, Bobbi with the coffee and Sinara with the fakest smile she could manage on her face as she served.

People came in and out, orders floated in one ear and out the other. The sounds of the café mixing with the music softly coming from the poorly balanced speakers. A definite occupation and hazard issue, just one that they all, including May, ignored. Happily. With smiles on their actual faces. Some even hoping they would fall on certain customers. Like the customer that Sinara unfortunately came stuck to serve.

“Welcome to Lighthouse Café, how can I be of service?”

As soon as the words fell from Sinara’s mouth, she regretted them. Massively.

“Well, there are many ways that you can service me.”

Sinara felt the urge to slap the guy already.

“We offer hot drinks, food and nothing between.”

“Such a shame.”

The feeling did not go away as he spoke.

“For you, yes, for me, it’s pure luck.”

She smiled far too sweetly for her face to handle.

“One tall black and your number would be greatly appreciated.”

“One tall black will be $4.5, my number is something you can’t afford.”

The man laughed. Sinara did not.

“Name your price and I will pay it.”

Sinara thought of the many things she would love to see this man do to himself. Unfortunately, she caught May watching the interaction with that _look_ in her eyes.

“Peace and quiet and to never meet your acquaintance again.”

“Again, such a shame.”

Two men appeared behind him, whispering low into his ear.

“It seems like your bodyguards need something that I don’t, being you, so please take you tall black,” Sinara passed him the coffee, “and leave.”

One guard straightened up while the other moved to the door.

“Sure you don’t want to reconsider?”

Sinara scoffed as the guard at the door spoke the words “Come along young price, we must leave now.”

_“Prince?”_

“Prince Kasius, yes, I take it you have now changed your mind?”

Sinara rolled her eyes.

“Your Highness, whilst I am sure there would be _many_ people willing to bow in your presence or grace your _crown jewels_ , I can assure you that I will never be one of them.”

Sinara turned and walked away from the counter, leaving Kasius to stand there, mouth agape, acting like a dumb fish.

_“Well then-.”_

She heard the door open and close and assumed him to have left. She popped back towards the counter, seeing his number left on the counter as though he had not heard a words she spoke.

_“Ignorant Prince.”_ She muttered, tearing the number up as she dumped it into the bin.


End file.
